Affection
This page contains the information about Affection mechanism. Affection mechanism is an important system because it affects the abilities as well as the attributes of your ships. Affection Affection is shown in the ship profile. Tap and hold down your ship's icon and the ship profile will pop up, the affection bar is at the top-left corner. New ships start with 50 affection which is half of the default maximum affection. Affection affects ship attributes in these ways: There are several ways to increase affection: * Sorties: The affection you get increases as the chapters get harder. For some particular points such as point A/B/C in chapter 1 or 2 etc. , you won't gain any affection for your ships.(Flagship will gain 100% affection in battle, and the others gains parts of as much as the flagship gains, which can maximally gain affection as much as the flagship. In addition, ships that are less than 50 affection will gain as much affection as the flagship gains←only happens when any of your ships has been "retreated", see below) * Expeditions: Your ships get more affection from getting Big Successes * Secretary: Secretary ship (Flagship of the First Fleet) will gain affection passively. (It will only effects for one day if you don't re-login. Therefore you will not gain large amount of affection AFK for 2 weeks, for example.) * True love (how if i have several true love!) Retreat Be careful when sending your ships out to sortie missions, as a forced retreat will have bad consequences: * Return: When you finish a battle, the game will ask you whether go ahead or return to harbor, the "Go ahead" button will be red if there is any ship critically damaged in your fleet. You can still forcefully continue, but the critically damaged ship will "sink" if they are attacked and HP reaches 0. Return to the harbor is HIGHLY recommended at this point. * Retreat ("sink"): Once the HP of a ship goes 0, the ship will be forced to retreat. However, if the ship had just become critically damaged from moderately damaged or normal HP, your ship will have a "Severe_damage_protection". That protection keeps the ship alive for this battle. Once you finish this node, the protection will be gone, that's why the game asks you whether to go ahead or no. * In PVP battles, neither your's nor the enemy player's ships will have any protection. This is not an issue however, as there are no penalties for "retreated" ships in a PVP battle. Let's talk about the consequences for "retreating" ("sinking") a ship: * If you sink a ship in PVE, your maximum rank for the battle will be "B". * Retreated ships require double repair time and resources.(If your Bismarck was sunk, ouch......) * Retreated ships' affection drops by half of its maximum affection. * Every single Lv10+ ships you have will have their affection drop by 5% of maximum. Therefore, allowing a forced retreat is a very bad idea. But, there are some methods to prevent it: * Get some Damage Control, they will fix the ship automatically and recovery full of HP once if its HP drops to zero. (the number of Damage Control you have will be shown at the lower-right corner of your phone if you have critically damaged ship.) * Please do not forcefully advance with "Go ahead" if that button is red. (YOLO= You Only Love Once)(PEOPLE DIE IF THEY KILLED) * If you push that button by mistake, use the S/L Method to avoid this. Engagement * If affection reaches 100, there'll be a heart bouncing at the lower corner of your ship, which many admiral jokingly calls it "forced marriage". Sometimes the ships you don't love will reach 100 affection quicker than the ships you love.). * You can engage your girl with a ring. (What? Don't have any rings? Oh sorry, you can just watch that little heart bouncing on the girl, begging for you to marry her lol) * Not necessary monogamy, but if she's your true love, then... * After engaging, time of repair decrease by 30% and the maximum affection increase to 200. * After engaging, your ship would have a silver frame around her.(and the yellow icon that states the types of ships in battle, which locate at the top-right corner of your ships, will be a bit more shiny...hard to notice that, isn't it?) * Lady Lex and Saratoga's wedding dress costumes can only be unlocked by engaging.